


Об одном ночном расследовании

by tsepesh



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: Инспектор Жавер за работой.





	Об одном ночном расследовании

Название: Об одном ночном расследовании  
Автор: WTF Victor Hugo 2015  
Бета: WTF Victor Hugo 2015  
Размер: драббл, 723 слова  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Жавер, неназванный дежурный, неназванный гамен  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: экшн  
Рейтинг: PG  
Примечание: По роману "Отверженные"  
Размещение: только после деанона  
Для голосования: #. WTF Victor Hugo 2015 - работа "Об одном ночном расследовании"

 

Рано или поздно это должно было случиться. Именно для того, чтобы оно случилось, Жавер и переодевался каждую ночь, спеша в этот не самый чистый кабак, расположенный в откровенно грязном районе Парижа.  
Примечательно было то, что его инстинкты, что называется, сделали стойку немного раньше того, как все произошло. Чем это было: обостренным чутьем ищейки, случайно замеченным новым лицом в толпе, интуицией, в которую снова стало модным верить в районах почище? На этот вопрос не смог бы ответить самый лучший знаток движений человеческой души. Тем не менее, Жавер внутренне ощетинился, но заставил себя расслабленно сидеть на месте, имитируя опьянение.  
Душа его ликовала, подобно всякой человеческой душе, предчувствующей скорое окончание долгого и выматывающего ожидания. Впрочем, к этому чистому и понятному чувству примешивалась и радость голодного хищника, вновь учуявшего добычу после долгой слежки.  
«Наконец-то, наконец-то!» – мог бы кричать сейчас ликующий внутренний голос Жавера, позволяй тот ему ему подобные вольности. Наконец-то кто-то решился обокрасть неуклюжего туповатого грузчика, каждый вечер напивающегося в таверне уже почти две недели и изрядно раздраженного этим.  
О том, что в этой таверне промышляет какой-то донельзя ловкий щипач, Жаверу рассказал один из тех арестантов, которые за дополнительную миску баланды сдадут половину заключённых. По его словам, какой-то невероятный специалист повадился потрошить кошельки и карманы пьянчуг в нескольких тавернах этого района – обирал он тех, кто наутро и вспомнить не может, сколько в их карманах должно было остаться. Новость о лихом воре в участке восприняли прохладно, аргументируя это тем, что никто ещё и пожаловаться не успел. Но как только будут жертвы, сказали в участке, – будет и работа, всенепременно. Поэтому скользнувшей в свой карман руке Жавер почти обрадовался – и сразу же перехватил ее, когда неведомый воришка попытался забрать добычу.  
– Ой, не бейте, не бейте, дяденька, - пронзительно запищал тонким голоском пойманный мальчишка, прикрывая свободной рукой голову. – Все верну, только не бейте!  
– Что такое? – вмешался густым басом сосед слева. – Чего к мальчишке пристал?  
– Да в карман залез, паршивец! – мальчишка из-под руки тревожно оглядел зал, словно выискивая кого-то, и Жавер начал высматривать подходящего подозрительного типа, в паре с которым тот мог бы работать. Основной проблемой таких местечек было то, что «подходяще подозрительными» выглядели все до единого, включая невесть как попавшую в зал собаку. – Сейчас выведу его на улицу да поучу, как воровать.  
– Пра-альна, - пьяно согласился ещё один посетитель, волею судеб оказавшийся слишком близко к происходящему. – Позз-чра от такой же м-лец терся в «Др-ной кышке», а птом у этого, Жиля, о, деньги прррр-пали. Всыпь ему, чтоб неп-вадн было.  
– Да я сейчас сам его тут прибью, - вынырнул из начавшей собираться вокруг стычки толпы рослый детина, вероятно, тот самый обокраденный Жиль.  
– Да… правильно… ещё десяти нет, уже воруют… – загомонили собравшиеся.  
– Тихо всем, - рявкнул Жавер, – Сейчас приведу его в участок, там пусть разбираются.  
– Зачем его в участок? Здесь и разберемся, - предложил кто-то из согласно зашумевшей толпы. Жавер, не слушая возражений, потянул мальчишку к выходу. Мальчишка послушно пошёл за ним, не скрывая того, что озирается. На улице он потянул Жавера за руку и заканючил:  
– Дяденька, ну пустите, ну зачем я вам? Ну, первый раз в карман залез, больше не буду, честно-честно… – и так далее, и тому подобное. Со всеми возможными вариациями, включая полный набор умирающих, умерших и больных родственников.  
Ближе к участку тема сменилась, и парнишка нервно затараторил:  
– Дяденька, пожалуйста, ведите меня в участок! Я согласен, ведите куда хотите – только в другой участок, только не сюда!  
– Это почему? – заинтересовался «дяденька», терпеливо выслушивавший жалобы в надежде на какой-нибудь намек на того, кто послал ребенка поживиться в карманах.  
– А то сами не знаете – тут же Зверюга служит!  
– Что за зверюга?  
– У-у-у-у, страшный человек. Никого не боится – его все боятся. Если схватит кого – всё, готовь нары! Уже не отпустит. А сам страшный, как чёрт, волосы на лице, как у вас, высоченный и с палкой все время…  
– Здравствуйте, надзиратель Жавер, не ждал вас среди ночи, - мальчишка увлекся своим рассказом до того, что перестал канючить насчет участка и зашёл туда беспрекословно. А от приветствия дежурного неудачливый воришка чуть ли не подпрыгнул и уставился на Жавера во все глаза.  
– Зверюга…  
– Вот, привел вора.  
– Да это ж мальчишка!  
– Но воровать уже может.  
– Да ладно вам, надзиратель Жавер. Они никуда не деваются - отпустите его, нам скоро взрослых девать некуда будет.  
– Допрошу, и посмотрим. Пошли, что ли, расскажешь Зверюге, кто тебя воровать отправил.  
На рассвете мальчишка спал там же, в участке, а недремлющее правосудие в лице надзирателя Жавера приводило себя в порядок перед докладом недремлющему правосудию рангом повыше – господину префекту Парижской полиции определенно стоило знать о старом воре, промышлявшем руками детей.


End file.
